thehelpmoviefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:List of Mae Mobley Leefolt's Deaths/@comment-99.22.48.131-20150106003552
(MAE MOBLEY'S DEATH 13) Aibileen enters Elizabeth's house, carrying grocery bags. She closes the door. "Aibileen, can you come in here, please?" Elizabeth asks. Aibileen sees Elizabeth with Hilly. Aibileen, shocked, breathes heavily. "Good morning." Aibileen says, shaken. "Aibileen. The silver I lent Elizabeth last week." Hilly says, her hands on her hips. Elizabeth is carrying Lil Man. "It not polished good? Humidity been fighting me on polishing day." says Aibileen. "When you returned it, 3 pieces were missing from the felt wrapper. A fork and 2 spoons." says Hilly. "Let me...Let me go check in the kitchen. Maybe I left some behind." Aibileen says, taking a step. "You know as well as I do that silver's not in the kitchen." Hilly replies. "You check in Mae Mobley's bed? Since the Lil Man was born, she been putting things..." Aibileen tells Elizabeth but was cut off by Hilly. "Do you hear her, Elizabeth? She's trying to blame it on a toddler." Hilly says, angrily. "I ain't got no silver." answers Aibileen. "She says she doesn't have them." Elizabeth tells Hilly. "Then it behooves me to inform you that you are fired, Aibileen. And I'll be calling the police." says Hilly. Mae Mobley comes running in the living room and goes up to Aibileen. "Aibee, my throat hurts." Mae Mobley tells her. "I'll go get some syrup, Miss Leefolt." Aibileen replies. "Elizabeth can take care of her own children." Hilly rebukes. Aibileen sets the grocery bags over by the fireplace. "I'll go get the cough syrup." answers Elizabeth. "Come here, Lil Man." Aibileen says, reaching her hands out. Hilly blocks her. "I'm okay." Elizabeth says, leaving. Hilly turns and looks at Aibileen. "I didn't steal no silver." finally says Aibileen. "Maybe I can't send you to jail for what you wrote, but I can send you for being a thief." Hilly rebukes. "I know something about you. Don't you forget that. From what Yule Mae says, there's a lot of time to write letters in jail. Plenty of time to write the truth about you. And the paper is free." Aibileen says, standing up for herself. "Nobody will believe what you wrote!" Hilly says, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know! I been told I'm a pretty good writer. Already sold a lot of books." rebukes Aibileen. Hilly stares at Aibileen with her mouth open and her eyes watery. Elizabeth's footsteps approach as she has the cough syrup in her hands, looking at Hilly. "Call the police, Elizabeth." Hilly tells her as Aibileen stands in front of her, causing Hilly to gasp. "All you do is scare and lie to try to get what you want." says Aibileen. "Aibileen, stop!" Elizabeth snaps. "You a godless woman. Ain't you tired, Miss Hilly? Ain't you tired?" Aibileen asks. Hilly stares at Aibileen, without saying a word. She goes to the living area, furiously. "Aibileen, you have to go now." Elizabeth says, staring. Aibileen, shocked, walks towards Mae Mobley. "Don't go, Aibee." Mae Mobley pleads. "Baby, you need to get back to bed." Aibileen tells her, kneeling down. "Please don't leave." Mae Mobley says. "I gots to, baby. I am so sorry." Aibileen says, her voice breaks as tears roll down her cheeks. "Are you going to take care of another little girl?" Mae Mobley asks, confused. "No, that's not the reason. I don't want to leave you, but it's time for me to retire. You're my last little girl." Aibileen sobs. "No!" Mae Mobley rebukes. "Baby. Baby. I need you to remember everything I told you, okay?" says Aibileen. "Okay." Mae Mobley replies, still confused. "You remember what I told you?" asks a sobbing Aibileen. "You is kind. You is smart. You is important." Mae Mobley answers. "That's right, Baby Girl." Aibileen whispers, happily. She hugs Mae Mobley and kisses her. "Don't go, Aibee." Mae Mobley whines. "I gots to, baby." Aibileen says, getting up, grabbing her little black purse. "You give my sweet girl a chance." sobs Aibileen. She walks away, leaving Elizabeth speechless. Mae Mobley cries. "Aibee's my real mama, Mommy." Mae Mobley whispers. "Come here." Elizabeth says, scooping her up. Aibileen walks back. "Give me, Baby Girl." Aibileen demands. "Okay." Elizabeth replies, handing her Mae Mobley. "Aibee!" Mae Mobley cheers happily. "Come here, Baby Girl." Aibileen says, kissing her head. Mae Mobley giggles. "You is a nigger, bitch." Mae Mobley smiles. Aibileen is left speechless. "What'd you say?" she asks. "You bitch!" Mae Mobley smiles once more. "Come here, bitch!" Aibileen snaps. She runs towards the faucet in the kitchen and turns it on. "Aibee, no! No!" Mae Mobley pleads. She shrieks as Aibileen shoves her face down into the cold water, drowning her. Bubbles emerge from the cold water. "How'd you like that, bitch?!" Aibileen asks, smiling. Mae Mobley chokes as her body lays still. Aibileen leaves her corpse over the faucet.